


Car musings

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Marcus [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: Second day on the run and Marcus reveals his wicked dreams





	Car musings

The night watch had passed uneventfully and you found yourself once again in a new vehicle Marcus had stolen. You really wanted some new clothes to wear but at least you had manahed to get a clean toothbrush and some other toiletries. He really did have some elaborate contingency plans and you really hadn t expected anything else from him. You kept to the backroads and every foour hours, you switched vehicles. The day crawled by and you tried to catch up on some sleep unfortunately, it didnt seem to work that well. You kept replaying last nights events and conversations in your head. Especially that last one. While you couldn t deny that he had a very physical effect on you, you were hesitant to act upon these feelings. You wanted to be near him but feared it as well. "Out with it. You ve been scowling and sighing for the past 2 hours and a half. Get it of your chest, y/n." Right, mister multitasking caught you again. You had jo idea how to broach the subject. Even thinking about it made you blush like a virgin, which you definitely weee not. "Just thinking about...." you hesitated. How were you going to put this. "About this sexual tension between us," he finished your sentence. "Same here, Peaches." Nicknames already, huh? You never liked it before but you did now. Especially since it wasn t doll or baby or sugar or some other generic one. "You enjoy being flirted with, and flirt back without hesitation but for some reason you choose not to get to close physically. Clearly you are not the type to lead me on, play hard to get or use a man for her own self esteem which leaves three options. One, you are asexual. Two, you are a virgin or at least inexperienced or three, you have had bad experiences in the past. I am not going to push you into talking about it. I will trust your judgment on whether or not you choose to talk about it." Dumbfounded you looked at him. "First of all, i am super impressed that you mentioned asexual as the first option when most people wont even consider it a possibility at all but no, I am not asexual. Demisexual yes, but not ace. Nor am I a virgin. But yes, I have had very little,...actually no positive sexual relations before. I mean, all three of them told me I was frigid or emotionless and usually the relationship ended soon after the first few times we slept together." You took a deep, shuddering breath. There it was: the truth. Apparently you sucked in bed. You talked the talk but couldnt walk the walk. and you really didnt want to lose whatever you had with Marcus. He made you feel safe, respected and for the first time ever, turned on.   
"So three men failed to make you enjoy sex and you immediately assumed you were frigid. I haven t even laid a finger on you and I can tell you right now," he turned his head and made eye contact. "a man invested in bringing you pleasure, could make you forget your own name, Peaches." Swallowing hard, you felt the heat creeping up to your face and you were sure you looked beet red right now. Trying to regain some composure, you sat up a bit straighter and faced him. When in doubt, use sass. "And I suppose you are that man? To succeed where other men failed?" Challenging him while cocking your eyebrow. "I am the only man considering those fumbling boys only thought about themselves and then blamed you for their shortcomings." Was that an answer to your question? You didn t really know. His hand lightly rested on your knee and once again, he faced you. "Would you perhaps like a demonstration?" Okay, apparently he had accepted your challenge. Not what you had anticipated. You wanted this, you did but you were so afraid to disappoint. "Don t think. Just feel," he advised. You nodded. Marcus hummed in appreciation and once again turned his eyes on the road. His hand began to carress your legs, gently at first and then kneeding or pinching. Alternating between sensations while methodically working his way up your leg while keeping the car on the road. His voice became a bit huskier when he continued, "You see, while some think it is okay to be selfish when it comes to pleasure, i have found that giving pleasure," his fingers reached your panties and he started playing with the fabric. "is always more satisfying. A womans body needs to be explored like a blind man reading braille. Fingers need to carress," He gently circled your sex through the fabric. "pinch and massage," Here he applied more pressure, pinching your labia a bit and carefully rolling them between his fingers while finally slipping beneath your undergarment. "and finally, delve deeper." His finger slipped inside you and you couldnt help but raise yourself into his hand, sighing deeply. What was going on? His words, his hands. What was he doing to you, while still driving this friggin car. "Once you understand the subtleties of her desire, you can begin to uncover her sexual nature. A woman can orgasm in at least three different ways. First, there is her outer sex." His fingers were lazily tracing circles around your clitoris, on occasion pinching your most sensitive bud. The arousal was slowly building inside you and you really wanted to close your eyes but instead, deciced to split your attention between his face and his hand underneath your skirt. While biting your lower lip, you bunched up your skirt exposing yourself and every one of his movements. "Then, there is the g spot." You were about to snort in derision because you highly doubted such a thing really existed. Once again, his finger dipped inside you and he curled it, dragging the tip of it along your wall and hitting a spot that sent an involuntary spasm through your body. You let out a sound something between surprise and unbridled lust. He curled his finger again while his thumb pressed down on your outer sex. "Oh dear God, Marcus!" You whimper as your fingernails dig into the upholstery of the car seat. He looked over at you and loved the sight of you clutching the headrest behind you, legs spread a bit with a silent cry of sexual bliss frozen on your flushed face. He eased his fingers out to give you a moments repose while continuing to lavish attention on your sex when all of a sudden he felt you clench your thighs around his hand, back arched away from your seat and you riding his fingers in a sensual rythm while softly muttering his name over and over. When you finally relaxed enough so he could retrieve his hand, you were shocked to hear him licking his fingers clean while softly humming his appreciation. You selfconsciously tugged your skirt down to cover yourself when he grasped your hand. "If you are covering yourself out of shame, then dont. If you re just cold, I wont stop you." You let go of your skirt, just covering your panties but still leaving enough skin for him to enjoy. "As I said before, it was their inadequacy to please you. You, my dear, are a very sensual creature and I hope that you will trust me enough to show you just how thouroughly I can fuck you." He enunciated the last five words in such a way that you realised he knew exactly what you needed even if you didnt. That bit of profanity came as a surprise after his wellspoken exposition on the female body that it had a profound effect on your already heated body. "Once Tarasov is taken care of, I will have all the time in the world to show you exactly why you are anything but frigid." Night had fallen outside and you were thankful that he couldnt see the look on your face. That look that said "Dear God, why wait? But you knew why. Your lives were in danger and you couldn t risk letting your guard down. Well, Marcus couldnt. "Did you uh...?" He chuckled and grasped your hand tenderly, kissing your knuckles and then placing it over his erection. Your eyes widened in shock. "You re huge!" You blurted out. "Well , thank you." He replied. "No, Marcus, you don t understand. You are huge. What if you dont fit? Or.?.." He barked out a laugh, once again taking your hand. "I can go slow. For you, I can do anything." You shook your head. All bravado gone. "What if I cant fit you? You will end up disappointed llike everyone else and i dont want that. You said yesterday that this was about sex and just repaying me for saving your life and now..." Here he shushes you. "Yesterday I was talking about desire and I think I invited you into my house before this shitstorm happened. I know what I want and what i need from you. I just gave you an out in case you were more short term minded. As for my size, I promise you...I only care about your pleasure. That being said, I am terribly flattered by your opinion of my genitals." You smacked him in the arm. "As if women havent complimented you before on your equipment," You retorted. "There s my girl," he purred. "What is the third kind if orgasm?" You muse. He grinned mischievously. "Anal."


End file.
